1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a spinning reel. In particular, the present invention relates to a spinning reel having an oscillating mechanism for moving the spool back and forth.
2. Background Information
Conventional oscillating mechanisms reciprocate based on the rotation of the handle so as to drive the spool of a reel back and forth. That is, oscillating mechanisms can have a threaded shaft that rotates in conjunction with the rotation of the handle, a slider that makes a reciprocal movement back and forth as the threaded shaft rotates, and a guide shaft that guides the reciprocating movement of the slider (for example, see Japanese Laid Open Patent Application No. Hei 2005-245252). The spinning reel of Japanese Laid Open Patent Application No. Hei 2005-245252 relates to a technical scheme for tolerating error and eliminating the backlash in the radial direction between the slider and the guide shaft caused by the parallel error between the slider and the guide shaft and the dimensional error between the slider and the guide shaft. More specifically, a through-hole larger in diameter than the guide shaft is arranged on the slider or the reel body, and an elastic member energized in the radial direction of the guide shaft is arranged in between the through-hole and the guide shaft. As a result, suppressing the backlash in the radial direction caused by this error is possible. Also, the guide shaft is locked by a body cover that forms the reel body to prevent the shaft from disconnecting from by the reel body.